Muffin
by starrybubble
Summary: Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl finally settled down with a nice happy family. But what happens when some "friends" from the past find them. Action-packed, but not much romance. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Percy stared at the wall, wondering where they had gone wrong.

After he and Annabeth had gotten married, they had raised thier delightful three children in Oregon, where there were _no monster sightings_ reported. He and Annabeth had done as much as they could, not even saying "Oh my gods!" when the lamp blew up the other day, and not swearing on the Styx. Percy hadn't rode a Tsunami in years. He was drying up on the inside, he could feel it, but for the sake of thier children, he hadn't tried anything risky. Not even in the sink. WHAM!!!! Something hard hit his back.

"Ow! I think i dislodged my back." when he turned around, he found that his youngest child was clinging to him.

"Dada, I wanna go to park!" Alaina's bronze-y hair was floating around in wisps, and her sea-blue-green eyes were pleading. The two-year old pouted, glancing at her dad with "The sad look".

"All right! Enough with the puppy dog face! Get your brother and sister and let's go." Percy relented, hoping that the park was safe from their past. Alaina shrieked in delight, and ran into the other room to get her older brother. When she came out, a four year old boy with dark brown, almost black hair and stormy gray eyes followed her. Matt was energetic, and Percy was constantly worrying that any day now, he would cause the plumbing to erupt or he would turn invisible in his pre-school. "Where's your sister?" Alaina was confused, and then replied that she couldn't find her.

"Torri Jackson, where are you?!?! Get over here!" While the younger kids were distracted, a tall-ish rangy girl materialized in a corner and strode over. "Torri, never do that again in front of your siblings!!!" Percy was fuming! Torri was fourteen this year, and she already knew everythings about the gods, and she found out that she could turn invisible, and was extremely smart. Especially with her smart mouth. "Torri, do you understand me?!?!?!" Percy was really heated up now. Torri raised her eyebrows, and said,

"Relax, Dad. I won't." She lowered her eyebrows, but not before mutter "Jeez, gods." Matt looked confused.

"What did she do, Daddy?" Percy was a bit lost for a second.

"She...uh...picked her nose!" Torri was visibly insulted, while Matt looked calm and Alaina squeled "Eeeeeewwwww!" Percy checked his watch (water-proof, of course), and yelled "Come on kids, or the park will close!"

"Wait!" cried Alaina, "Let's call Auntie Niki!" Niki was Thalia's best friend, and together they lived in a flat on the opposite side of their apartment building. Just then, the door flew open.

"Too late, I'm already here!" "Auntie" Niki was twenty one, and was the daughter of Apollo. She knew about everything Percy and Annabeth went through, having went throught her own troubles somewhere in Lithuania and Hibernia before moving halfway across the world to Oregon. She had jet-black hair, with large purple-blue eyes, and as always, perched on her shoulder, was her bird. Her bird named Guava. Guava was a cool bird. When summoned, she could grow to be exactly thrity-four times her size and was large enough to carry Niki around. But, in order to stay incospicious, Guava was just a little green and pink house-bird.

Percy had jumped when the door slammed. "Jeez, how do you do that?" he muttered. She was extremely _aware_ of things, and sometimes, it was frightening. Like now.

"I was coming over here anyways!" Niki looked at him, all wide eyed and innocent. But Percy knew the truth. Niki was a _very_ conviincing liar.

"Hey Percy. Wait, I'm coming with you. I was on the phone with Rachel. She says Hi." Annabeth had finally appeared from the doorway, scooping up Alaina and spinning her around. "Oh, hi Niki!" she said brightly. They were very good friends. "Come on Percy, Grover said he'd meet us in the park."

Alaina's eyes lit up. "Uncle Go-ver! Yay! We're all here! Us, and you, and Guava!" Percy smiled. Their daughter was so happy, all the time.

"Well, we better get moving then." said Percy. "Come on, muffin.


	2. Chapter 2

Alaina swung on the swingset gleefully, totally unaware of the tragedy going on in her parent's lives right now. It involved the gods, and the unrest between Aphrodite and Poseidon. POseidon had called Percy's mom "hotter that Aphrodite", which caused the said woman to take considerable offense. Now, the two gods weren't talking to eachother, and the gods had split into two teams, and they were planning a fight to the death. All because Poseidon thought his wife was hot.

Now Percy and Annabeth were being called to fight alongside their parents, but Athena and Poseidon were on the same side this time. Something about having your kids be bonded for life kinda makes you think about who your enemies really are.

But Percy and Annabeth couldn't leave home, not with an angst-y teen, and two little kids who've never even _heard_of Mount Olympius. They couldn't leave their family, which they had worked so hard to bring up in a tiny little town.

Right when things were really tense, that's when the monsters started showing up. It was quite obvious that they were after Torri, being a quarter-Athena, a quarter-Poseidon, and half mortal, she was one of the most interesting demigods ever. Just the kind of people that _they_would like to have. And of course, if Torri was special, her siblings would be too. Especially Alaina. The youngest child is normally the most gifted.

Just as Percy was thinking about all of this, up popped Grover.

"Yo, Percy, my man! Wassup! How ya hangin'?" Grover had just gotten taller over the last twenty years, and was no less awkward. He still wore a hat, except he needed a tophat because his horns were really long now, and still wore those fake feet. And he still loved enchiladas. And tin cans. Truth be told, Grover hadn't changed much.

"Hi Uncle Go-ver! Wassip!" called Alaina, flying off the swings. Percy and Annabeth smiled when they heard their daughter trying to imitate Grover's sounds.

"Blea-hea-hea-hea-hea!" laughed Grover. In a wierdly goat-like way. Annabeth caught his eye and made a slicing motion over her throat. No. Don't laugh. To sheep-like.

"Uncle Grover, do you have a cough?" called Matt. Matt was "the good kid". Literally. He was a walking angel. This dude was filled with nothing but happiness and love and innocence. It made your heart want to melt. Until you realised how tough it would be for him in the real world. Percy realised that he needed a talk with his son some day.

"Uh, yeah. I have a cough." Grover said. He knew all about these kids, and how they were totally blind to their lives. He knew how important it was to Percy and Annabeth that it stayed that way. He was a good friend. And a good godfather to Torri. Thalia was Matt's godmother, and Niki was Alaina's godmother. Huh. Good luck to her. Actually, good luck to both of them.

Grover sidled over to where Annabeth was sitting on a bench. "Uh...any monster sightings lately?" he whispered.

Annabeth nodded, looking graver and graver every minute. "There was a siren at the mall yesterday, and we saw this building explode. The cops reckon its the leaky gas piped. Percy thinks it a Chimera. We're in trouble, Grover. We have to get Torri to camp, straightaway; we have to get them all to camp. Chiron will know what to do." Percy had walked over by now, a sullen Torri in his wake.

"So, what do we do?" it was Torri who said this. Torri with the angst and the invisibility bothering her.

"We make you guys safe." said her parents determinedly. Ugh. Torri sighed inwardly. Her parenrs were soooooooo blunt. Couldn't they see what she was dealing with? She couldnt control her powers yet, so switched on and off like a lightbulb at any given time of day. And at night she was totally invisible. These monsters were tracking down her family all because of her. Her parents were worrying their butts off because of her. She was constantly afraid for her adorable little siblings because of _her_. It was all her fault.

"Oooookkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyy..." Torri drew out the word, hoping to come up with a sharp reply. But her mind failed her, and her words kind of died out before she could find them. "But, how can we go to camp without telling the kids?" Torri searched her parents faces, hoping for some kind of response. Her father looked tired, and Annabeth looked angry almost.

"No, Torri! We are not telling them! They won't be safe!!!"

"Jeez, Annabeth, don't get over-protective!" said Grover, eating an apple.

Torri was the mad one now. "Okay Mom! Don;t say anything! Let's just live a lie! Because obviously the truth doesn't matter to you!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Torri?!?!?!" cried Annabeth, wringing her hands desperately. Percy rolled his eyes, knowing that his wife could be just a _tad_ bit overprotective, especially when it came to their children. "Where'd she go? She was in her bed last night, and then it was just it precious little blankie!! Now what are we going to do? Oh no! They've got her! Saturn and his nasty gang! They'll keep her forever and I'll _never_ get to see her again! "

Percy hesitated, and then stepped in. "Come on, Annabeth, get real! Torri's safe, she's probably just at Niki's or something/ Or maybe she went out with her friends, and just forgot to tell us. Whatever happens, Saturn _didn't _get her." Percy lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't want to think like that."

It was eleven, at night, and they had just come back from their day at the park. Later, they had c aught a movie and ate dinner at "The One-Half Star Fancy Pizza Place." Now it was really late, and when they had driven back in their old Ford Taurus (guess why? Hint: Look at the name), Alaina had promptly falled asleep. Matt was in a half-daze in bed, practicaly counting sheep, and Torri had supposedly falled asleep the minute they walked in the house, and had retreated to her bedroom after crying "'Night!" at her parents.

Then, Annabeth, being all overprotective, went and checked on all her children. Then, this little fiasco followed and now they were here.

But Torri was still missing, and they had already phoned up Grover and Thalia. " Where's Niki when you need her?" called Annabeth.

Percy rolled his eyes "Three, Two, One-"

"Hey! Have you found her yet?" The door burst open (again!) and Niki stepped in. Exactly on time. Even at eleven at night. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but then was silenced by a look from Niki. At this remark, Annabeth looked on the verge of tears. "I mean...it's wonderful weather outside, right? Perfect for a lovely little nighttime stroll." Niki amended. At this, Annabeth looked slightly mollified, and Percy breathed out in relief. Yes!!! There would be no sob-fest tonight!

The door burst open again, and this time, Thalia and Grover walked in, Thalia looking like an everlasting fourteen year old, and Grove still gawky and awkward. "Hey guys, have you found--" Grover broke off when Niki and Percy widened their eyes. "I mean, have you found the remote yet? I bet the TV's still stuck on the stock market channel. Ugh. BORING!" Thalia smiled, because for a goat-boy, Grover was surprisingly tactful.

Wait, what was that noise? It sounded like a window...breaking. "The kids!" shrieked Thalia, and with Annabeth sprinting in the lead, they all made it own to the end of the apartment where the littler kids shared a room.

Alaina was crying desperately in her little bed, while Matt was sitting in front of her, obviously having tried to shield her from whatever broke in (**A/N: Come on people! All together! Aaaww!") **and trying to calm her down. While Annabeth rushed over to her kids, Percy caught a fleeting glance of something big and black leaving the room through the broken window.

He walked over, and searched the jagged edges for any torn off fabrics. He didn't of that, but he did fing a clump of black fur. Fur that was surprisingly familiar fromhis first wee of Camp Half-Blood.

"_Di Immortales!_"he gasped. "It's... fur from a Hellound. Why...why did one of those attack children?" At the mention of the demonic dogs, Thalia looked up sharply and cast a glance at Niki. They both looked then at Annabeth, and recognition flared in all three girls' eyes at once. Thalia took charge.

"Matt, what did they take from his room?" Matt looked blank, then his face cleared up again.

"All they took was Alaina's favorite teddy bear and my toy firetruck. The... dog didn't really hurt us, but some flying glass did." Annabeth wailed again. Thalia looked up, looking as though all of her suspicions had been cleared.

"That's it!" she declared. "They have the kids' scent. _They're coming_."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffie! I promise that in the next chapter, you'll find out where Torri is, and who exactly are _they_ will be revealed. But you HAVE TO REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Torri struggled uselessly against the chains pinning her to the damp, musty ground. The cave reeked of dead, raw meat and a rank odor which Torri couldn't quite place. Her arms were really hurting now, having been pinned awkwardly underneath her for hours. She still didn't know where she was. After she and her family had come home from an outing in the park, and dinner, she had gone straight to her room to crash. But before she could switch the lights off, she felt a piercing pain in her side. She turned to face her opponent, and then someone was holding a wet cloth on her nose, and then everything went black.

When she woke up, she was chained to the ground, and was given no food. She didn't even know who her captor's were. Ugh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thalia, Niki and Grover were traveling east. Grover had ditched the top hat and went for his "Lucky" rasta cap, which he wore when he was defeating Kronos. Wwho cared if you coulf see horns poking out? No one would notice, not when you're fighting SATURN!

Saturn was the reason for this mess. He was the long-lost brother of Kronos's uncle's friend's dog's vet's sister-in-law's fourth cousin twice removed. And therefore, hated the gods. Until he met Aphrodite. At a rollercoaster. So they boarded, and she screamed into his shoulder, and he held her, and this whole new relationship was born. And now, Saturn, who was even more powerful than Zeus, and evil to the bone, was pledging to help Aphrodite in the Poseidon-Aphrodite war. So, Saturn did a little research, and found out that the thing Poseidon had a weakness for was his grandchildren. As everyone should know, all parents long to have grandkids, and Poseidon was no exception to this rule.

So...Saturn's plan was to grab the kids, and use them as bargaining tools for Poseidon.

Or at least, that's what Thalia thought. But she was usually right, and no one doubted her. So they split up, Grover, Niki, Thalia and Matt, and then Percy, Annabeth and Alaina.

Rachel said that she would try to help, and Nico would too. Even Tyson was coming. But they would take time, and that was the one thing that Percy and Annabeth couldn't have. One thing.

* * *

"Come on Matt, you're so slow! Hurry up!" said Thalia exasperatingly. Matt was struggling throught the mud, constantly stopping to wipe rain out of his eyes.

"Relax Thalia! Give the little dude some slack! He's four!" cried Grover. Matt was on the verge of tears, so Grover stooped down and lifted Matt to his shoulders. They had been walking for hours, and halfway in between, it had started pouring. Still, Thalia operated like a military camp, and wouldn't let anyone take a break. And when they had stopped for dinner, Thalia got on everybody's nerves be telling them to constantly eat faster, and hurry up.

They now walked for even more hours, and after trudging along in the mud, wondering why they hadn't rented a cab, Niki finally spoke up. "Hey, Thalia, um...let's find a nice cave. You know, something out of the way, sheltered, cool. If we keep walking in this rain, we're going to get sick, and that will hold us up longer than any nap in a cave, right?" Thalia couldn't argue with this, so they settled into the next crevice in a rock face, and built a warm fire.

Grover pulled out an old battered pair of reedpipes, and started tooting a tune.

"Hey, Uncle Grover? Watcha playin'?" called Matt innocently?

Grover looked up, startled, and cleared his throat before answering. "Uh...this is a special searcher tune that's supposed to bring the world peace and harmony, and also bring us luck. It's very complicated."

Matt looked confused. "Oh, okay. Because it sounded like "You're hot and you're cold..."." Grover turned pink, while Niki and Thalia started laughing. Matt got angry at thier giggles. "Are you laughing at me?" No answer. "Stop laughing at me!!!" Matt yelled, and suddenly there was this large _woosh_ing noise, and then Niki and Thalia stood in the dry corner of the cave, absolutely _drenched_. The three adults stood with their mouths open, while Matt was staring at his mess. Did he do that? "Um...oops."

Grover whipped out a slim little cell phone from his pocket and speed-dialed Percy. "Uh...yo dude! No...nothing bad yet. But...uh...yeah...okay... I called to say that Matt takes after you. Ahem...if you get what I mean. Okay...bye."

Grover turned to face them before continuing. "Okay guys. Time to get moving."

* * *

**Okay guys! I _need_ reviews! Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee! With a cherry on top? And if you have any friendly suggestions, I'll hear it! So...bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth was soooooo happy! Their son was finally a true demigod. Whoops! Their _pretend_son was a demigod! None of the three knew it, but each of the children were adopted. Two years after their marriage, Percy found this orphanage n the outskirts of a town caled Sandwich, in Illinois. The supervising director told Percy that the baby Torri had been When Annabeth heard about this new development with Matt, she knew that he had been gifted. Over the last twenty years, the gods perfected ways of givin powers to mere mortals. Athena had willingly gifted Torri, and now it seems that Poseidon had given a gift to Matt. But as soon as she thought of this, she became worried. What would happen to Alaina? It was an unwritted rule that gods couldn't give "gifts" to two people in the same family.

Percy was staring at Annabeth, kind of vaguely, and kind of like he was daydreaming. It was kind of really unnerving. "Uh...Percy? What're you gapng at Seaweed Brain?"

Percy blinked several times rapidly, like he was resurfacing from a deep sleep. "Um, sorry. I was just thinking...you hair is _sooooooo _shiny!!!" Annabeth was surprised.

"Oh...okay, Percy! Did I tell you what I think of your hair, Percy-Poo?"

Percy smiled. "Tell me again, Annie-Boo..."

The door burst open again. "Mama...I have to go Potty!'' cried Alaina.

Annabeth jolted out of her reverie, and wearily turned to the anxious two year old. "Alaina, what did we say? Two year olds can use the toilet by themselves now."

Alaina faltered, and whimpered out,"But Mama, the Potty-Monster will eat me."

Percy started laughing, then as abruptly silenced by a glare from Annabeth. "Sweetie, there is no such thing as a potty monster. They don't exist."

Alaina looked at Percy. "Oh, so that means that Mommy's favorite briefcase you lost doesn't exist either." Percy blushed, made up an excuse about a business call, and left their hotel room hastily. nnabeth looked at her confused little daughter and burst out laughing. That was when she thought about Torri, and then she sombered right up again. Alaina, who was now utterly bemused, left the room, thinking that her parents definetly needed help.

* * *

Matt was thoroughly enjoying himself. His three guardians, on the other hand, were not. Matt was having a blast squirting water out of his fingertips at Grover, who promptly went out to the nearest town and bought three jumbo-size umbrellas. Guava, the bird who was now comfortably sitting at full size, was irratable, having shook water out of her feathers for hours. Niki and Torri were peering over large maps, while futile-y trying to keep them dry. All this time, not a single drop of water had touched Matt.

"You're just like Percy." grumbled Thalia, patting down her wet hair. They were still inside the stuffy little cave, the rain outside still showed no sign of stopping. Only Matt was eager to keep walking. There was a thump outside, suddenly. Niki went to investigate, holding her umbrella high.

"_Di Immortales! _Thalia, Grover, get out here! Guavaaaaaaa!" screamed Niki, piercing everybody's eardrums. The three large beings in the cave rushed outside, leaving Matt alone. He turned, wishing that he could help. There, on the ground in front of him, was a single muffin. Looking at it thoughtfully, he stumbled forward, grabbed it, and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Noooooooo!"

And then it all went black.


End file.
